An electrical shocking apparatus for effectively stunning unruly persons is highly desirable.
This invention relates to shocking apparatus. In particular the invention is concerned with a stun gun for controlling unruly persons. More particularly the invention relates to such a gun which exhibits audible and visible sparks.
Stun guns for controlling crowds or individuals who are unruly are known. These are in the nature of an elongated extended arm which is held in the hand and can be used by police as required. A handle is nonconductive and the arm is conductive so as to be able to impart an electrical shock without harming the user.
Such guns are limited in their uses. They are relatively compact in size or have to be held close to the user to insure ease of manipulation. Unruly persons can thereby often physically assault the user before the user can effectively use the stun gun.
This invention is directed to minimizing the disadvantages of known stun guns.